


Fan Art: Trick or True Forms (For A Big Spooky Fan Zine)

by AMadness2Method (CynSyn), CynSyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Big Spooky Fan Zine, Aziraphale Has Many Eyes (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Eyes, Fanart, Halloween, M/M, please do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Exclusivity Period is over, and here is a spread I did for the Horror side of the zine. (CW: Many eyes)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: ABSFZ Halloween Good Omens Works





	1. The Angel Aziraphale's Many Eyes




	2. The Demon Crowley's Tempting Apple




End file.
